


Mistletoe

by amandaterasu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: The (female) Warrior of Light surprises the Exarch with Starlight Celebration decorations in the Crystarium.This fic uses InteractiveFics!(Y/N) - the name of your WOL (or yourself!)
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Getting ready to leave for Thanksgiving dinner so I knocked out some quick fluff to kill some time! I hope you like it!

G’raha Tia gasped in absolute wonder, unable to keep the child-like grin from his face. “How did you manage it?” He asked, gaping in surprise at the Exedra. “I haven’t enjoyed a Starlight Celebration in an _age.”_

(Y/N) blushed sheepishly. “I asked Feo Ul for help. Once I explained, they got very excited and kind of… took over.”

He lifted a hand to his face and chuckled, still grinning with excitement at the festive lights and bows of evergreen. “It’s perfect.”

“Not quite,” she sighed, and glanced aside. “According to the pixies, mistletoe doesn’t exist anymore on the First. Apparently the places where it grew were destroyed in the Flood. A-and I still haven’t gotten you a proper gift yet…”

The Exarch clicked his tongue. “Unacceptable,” his tone was teasing, but then he turned his eyes to her, serious. “It’s lovely. Please don’t trouble yourself.”

Crossing her arms, (Y/N) huffed. “I’m still going to get you a gift.”

“Maybe,” he said, “but I doubt you’ll give me what I _want.”_ With a cheshire grin, he turned from her, heading up the stairs to the upper reaches of the tower.

“G’raha!” she called after him, following his echoing footsteps toward his chambers. “G’raha, wait! You can’t say something like that then not tell me what you want!”

He laughed, and left the door to his bedroom open so she could follow, but (Y/N) still hesitated outside. She’d never actually gone into his bedroom before. 

“Are you coming?” His voice was light, but she could hear beneath it the tiny thread of anxiety. He recognized this was a step in… whatever was happening between them.

(Y/N) inhaled deeply and stepped into his bedroom, shocked to see that it was hers. Not that the room itself belonged to her, but everything in it was -

The shock must have shown on her face, because he blushed. “I admit, after I woke on the Source, I became something of a collector.”

The room was packed with the random detritus of her life, but aged and antique. In one corner she spied a sword she had used, now rusted and brittle with age, but she knew it was still strong and gleaming in her armory chest. Books and pens, odd assortments of clothing, and there, on his desk, under a glass dome - a twisted lock of hair the same color as her own. 

(Y/N) approached the desk with quiet steps while he watched her, his easy smile a lie plastered over clenched teeth. She realized just how vulnerable he had made himself - how much he had exposed by bringing her here. She let her fingers rest on the glass dome while her eyes moved to something else - a sketch, pinned to the back wall, yellowed with age. Her own face, as she’d looked when he had sealed himself away, shock, and anger, and no small amount of heartbreak - drawn in charcoal by his own hand.

A sound behind her drew her attention, and she turned to find him closing a cupboard, a small box in his hand. “H-here,” he said, holding it out to her. The Exarch’s face was red, and he wouldn’t look her in the eyes.

Taking the box from his hands, (Y/N) opened it carefully and gasped in surprise. Between layers of neatly folded tissue paper was a single sprig of mistletoe - dried and preserved. She looked up, and their eyes met, and then he tore his face away, looking at the ceiling while he scratched the back of his neck. “I heard, before, h-how much you liked plants. So… I made a collection.” His speech was halting strangely with his anxiety.

Seeing that he was too uneasy to handle the situation well, (Y/N) stepped closer, and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. It’s lovely. Though technically, we’re supposed to kiss under it, not over it.”

Her kiss seemed to have calmed him immensely, because he turned to her, grinning. “I can fix that.” G’raha took the box from her hand and tossed it unceremoniously onto the canopy over his bed, where it landed with a soft ‘thup’. Then, grinning mischeviously, he climbed into the bed itself. “Well, aren’t you going to come kiss me under the mistletoe?”

Their laughter echoed off the crystal as she fell into bed with him and the Tower, ever responsive to its master’s needs, quietly closed the door.

As they lay side by side, gasping for breath and cuddling, (Y/N) tapped his chest gently. “You still haven’t told me what you want.”

“Me?” the Exarch asked. “You know what I want.”

“No, I don’t,” she argued. “Just tell me.”

He sighed dramatically. “Fine. You want to know what I want, more than _anything else?”_ He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. 

“I want you to call me _’Raha’_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and want to check out other things I write, follow me on twitter: [@amandaterasu](https://www.twitter.com/amandaterasu)!


End file.
